masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Broker Terminal
The Broker Terminal is a message terminal found in Liara T'Soni's cabin on the Normandy SR-2 in Mass Effect 3. It contains messages relating to Liara's activities as the Shadow Broker and various intercepted communications from across the galaxy. Email from Kahlee Sanders to David Anderson Call from Kahlee Sanders to Jack Audio Log: Grunt Addresses new Aralakh Company Recruits Email from Dr. Lok to Admiral Hackett Email to Sergeant Cavanagh to Sergeant Ichii List of recent purchases by Zaeed Massani -Armax Arsenal Incendiary Grenades (bulk purchase) -Thermal-clips (bulk purchase) -Medi-gel (bulk purchase) -M-451 Firestorm fuel (bulk purchase) -Ablative armor plating -Hagne-kedar filed rations -Kassa Fabrication Weapon Repair Kit -Mount Milgorm triple-distilled 45 year-old scotch wiskey (2 bottles) -Rifle parts (discontinued Avenger series) Call between Kasumi Goto and Professor S. Olausen Correspondence from Classified Alliance Project staff Email from Jacob Taylor to Dr. Brynn Cole Email from Captain A. Reynolds to Miranda Lawson Alliance Interrogation Record: Cerberus Operative Email from Professor T'Kisha to Dr. Oduol Audio recording from Councilor Gujir's Senate office Smuggler Manifest - Yungiss System Mass Relay Traffic Reports Increase/decrease in recent relay traffic: Widow: 95% increase Omega-2: 65% increase Tasale: 32% increase Seinhand: 43% decrease Pelion: 12% decrease Charon: Unavailable Shanxi-Theta: Unavailable Prothean Notes: 2171 - 2185 remind me to clean up these old notes. Perhaps reviewing them will lead to something useful for the Prothean device. - Liara 2171 The University of Serrice agreed to sponsor me at the Prothean dig on Dretirop. Very exciting! Professor Henell is heading the expedition herself. Maybe I can even ask her for her opinion on my thesis outline. (Attachment: Thesis on Prothean first-contact protocols) 2174 I believe Dr. Joshawn was right to suggest that the Prothean artifacts we unearthed are from the 3rd Age, not the 4th. What an embarrassing mistake! At least he seemed to approve of the rest of the paper. (Attachment: Paper on a comparison of Prothean technology to modern asari circuit logic) 2183 (Part 1) I'm going on the Therum expedition! I never thought I'd gain permission to visit the Prothean ruins there, but the University of Serrice must have secured the funding after all. Now to pack. (Attachment: Paper on the end of the Prothean Empire) 2183 (Part 2) Goddess. This human, Shepard, has the key to comprehending the Protheans on an instinctual, subconscious level. If only I could have been there when the Commander touched the Beacon on Eden Prime! I'll try to learn more about this Cipher on board the Normandy. The involvement of the Reapers is troubling, to say the least. (Attachment: Paper on the end of the Prothean Empire, with correction notes) 2185 I reviewed the old Shadow Broker's footage of the Collectors. It's chilling to know that they're the Protheans' husks. At least nothing sentient could possibly remain after what the Reapers did to them. (Attachment: Paper on Prothean biology) Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 1 The things this Prothean must have seen! If they had the technology to preserve someone for over fifty-thousand years, no wonder they were capable of building this like the device on Mars. I must give him time to get his bearings, but goddess. When will we get another chance to learn so much about their civilization? (Attached: Notes on Prothean) Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 2 I'm not sure what to make of Javik. I approached him while we were traveling to a different system, but he wasn't very inclined to talk. What little he does say concerns the Reapers, and our possible failure. Is he simply a soldier mourning his people, or is it a fundamental difference in our cultures? Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 3 If what Javik says is true, his people were imperialists who left the rest of the galaxy quaking in terror. And I think he would sacrifice all of us without a thought if it could bring them all back again. I reviewed my old notes today. They're so childish. Did we romanticize the Protheans because we were dazzled by the technology they left behind? Are these really the people I dedicated my life to studying? Prothean Notes: 2186 - Entry 4 I can't let disappointment stop me from learning the Protheans' history. It's just as naive as thinking they were all benevolent. And I've perhaps been arrogant, judging an entire species on what little time I've had to know its sole survivor. He was hardly responsible for the skewed view I had of his people. I put forward the idea of writing a book with Javik, and to my surprise, he said he would think about it. Perhaps it's a start. Message from Operative Feron to the Broker I made contact with Tazzik yesterday. The look on his face was priceless. He's not happy you put me in charge of scouting the Terminus Systems, but he's doing a good job of keeping us alive. I've never seen so many pirates and mercs on edge. The black market's unreliable, and it's getting harder to make contact with suppliers. The Alliance won't be able to rely on it as a source of Crucible materials for long if things get worse. Some of the other operatives think we should cut our losses now, but I just keep asking them, "When did the odds ever stop the Broker?" Feron PS: I hope you finally got out little friend Droney to stop saying "Shadow" and "Broker" out loud in the same sentence to anyone in sight. Possible Book Titles Please flag this as a list of possible book titles. When this is all over, I'd like to publish what we've learned about the Protheans. The Protheans: A Living Legacy The Prothean Empire The Protheans The Last Prothean Living History of the Protheans I Despise Thinking Up Titles For My Own Academic Research Prothean Journeys Journeys With The Prothean Category:Normandy Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 3